onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:No Picture Available
Note: this forum has been altered due toForum:Broken Links on User, Talk, and Forum Pages and NoPicAvailable.svg no longer exists and has been replaced with the NoPic template. 23:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I propose to substitute File:NoPicAvailable.png with . The current image is 120x120, I think it was intended to be used in the gallery templates, but it's also use in other places like the infoboxes and of course if you use it in un greater resolution the picture will got blurry and ugly. We can upload it with a higher resolution, but there is a problem: in most of the gallery templates the dimension it's not set, so if you increase the dimensions will mess up the galleries, you have to (with a bot) add the "120px" parameter. So if we have to do that job anyway, then let's change it with a svg file. A Scalable Vector Graphics (svg) is strongly recommended, because it has a very small size (usually less then 2-3 bytes) and you can have an HQ image whatever resolution you choose. Some examples: |A svg at 120x120px. }} |The svg at 600x60. }} A good png at high resolution (but even for 400px+) will be 200Kb or more. The svg are usually used for "system images" (since you can't convert a screenshot in svg for example), so I strongly suggest to convert in svg all the files in Category:One Piece Media that can be converted. If you don't like the svg version, I can at least make an exact copy of the current one in svg format. I strongly recommend to use svg where possible. To be honest, I would prefer if we wouldn't use a picture. Everyone can see that one is missing, whats the point? 20:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean only the text? Ok that's not a problem, I can make the svg "text only". My point it's still convert it in svg. I don't really mind which version. I mean only displaying the bars, nothing in between: | jva=Shigenori Soya| extra1= | bounty= 249,000,000}}| }} | jname=バジル・ホーキンス| rname=''Bajiru Hōkinsu''| ename=Basil Hawkins| first=Chapter 498; Episode 392| affltion=Hawkins Pirates| ocupation=Pirate; Captain| epithet= | jva=Shigenori Soya| extra1= bounty= 249,000,000}}| }} | jva=Shigenori Soya| extra1= | bounty= 249,000,000}}| }} Is this possible? 21:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Well of course, but it's not so good to see I think, then use the text in the picture at least. It's a matter of tastes I guess. Any other opinions on this? :I added the other possibilities as well, to see the difference. A speech bubble? Wow..!! Nah, i'll say the previous one is better.. That or no photo at all.. I'll make the text-only version then, just to have both. I half agree with LPK on this one. I don't really like how the image is in a speech bubble although the quality is great. It would be nice if someone could find one that looks similar to our current images. Still, I am strictly against the idea of not having the image at all, since it does not look very "pretty" I should say, at least to me. For infoboxes, all we have to do is leave the image small so that the quality stays fine. Like this: |affltion= |ocupation= ; |jva= |epithet= |bounty= ???|}} |}} In fact, we already have pages that do this such as Billy (Pirate), and more. I say we leave it as it is. 22:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) In that case I'll simply convert the png in svg, that way you can use it to whatever resolution you want without losing quality. Alright, that works. 22:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Done, though the image is glitched, we have to wait about a day to view it. You can see it by opening the image URL: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/f/f5/NoPicAvailable.svg Well if nobody has something against this, I'll substitute the picture. After that we can discuss in the file page, or upload a new version if you don't like it. :I mean I'll wait until this weekend before doing that. I don't care if its changed but I think there's a lot more better things to care about than an image like that. SeaTerror 18:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I think this is a good idea as it also means this can be use for a more varied amount of images compared to the previous one. One-Winged Hawk 17:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) On second thought I'll try first to upload the png version to one with a better quality because, even though the svg is preferable for the reasons I said before, the thumbnail doesn't render the font family (comic sans, you can see it ). Then if we can be satiesfied with the png one, we will keep it.